Duncan Matthews
Personality Duncan Matthews is your average school jock. He's one of the in-crowd, dates the head cheer leader, is the star of his football team, and picks on the weak. This guy is a major jerk and always arrogant. Most of the time you see him he is either with Jean or competing with Scott. Physical appearance Season 1 Duncan Mathews is Bayville Highs star football player and quarterback. He is show in the first season as an antagonist of Scott Summers, and the boyfriend of Jean Grey. He usually comes off as a typical jock, and doesn't seem to deep of a charter. However Jean continues to stay with him disregarding his rude manners, and lack of empathy for others. Strategy X Duncan is playing football, and his team in winning. After a nice tackle he's on the ground with Jean Grey talking his picture. They flirt. Then he sees Todd picking pockets at the football game. He then comes face-to-face with him and is pissed at him for stealing, plus two more football players who plan on beating him up for it are with him. Scott tells them all to back off, but now Duncan wants to fight him. Scott loses control of his powers and causes an explosion. * Mutant Crush on Freds first day of school he pulls Duncan up by the collar and asks him where he's supposed to be, Duncan makes fun of him and the Blob throws him and is about to dump a row of lockers on him when Jean shows up to calm him down. She helps him find his way to his first class. In drama class, Paul is paired up with Taryn, and Rogue and Scott are paired up to do a scene from Henry V. Scott asks Rogue if she's okay with it and she tells him that she's not afraid of him and for his "wierdo friends" to keep their distance. Paul laughs at him as commetns "Oh ya! she's real into you!" He tells him to shut up! Meanwhile Duncan isn't paying any attention. Season 2 Season 3 For much of the series Jean was his girlfriend, which started the rivalry with Scott. But since the exposure of mutants, Jean dumped him because he called her abilities a problem and said he could use them to his advantage (for example, cheating on tests). Since then his rivalry with Scott and other mutants has turned to outright hatred, and he even joined with the Brotherhood to try and fight the X-Men (who were unable to use their powers because of school ruling). Season 4 Since graduating from Bayville High, he's become even angrier with mutants, blaming them for all his troubles, and lashes out unmercifully. He seems to have obtained a small cache of weapons and explosives from the Mining company for which he works and used them to hunt down Spyke (for destroying his car) before he was eventually arrested and placed in jail. Notes In grade 10, Duncan took Drama with Rogue, Scott, Paul, and Taryn Appearance Category:Characters Category:Bayville Student Category:Male